Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to decoupling radio frequency and baseband processing.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
A device may receive signals within a radio frequency (RF) range and then convert the signal to a baseband signal. In some cases, it may be more efficient to increase the capacity of the RF components of a modem than to scale up the baseband processing capacity. However, if the RF front end of a modem receives more data than can be promptly processed by the baseband components, the data may be dropped. This may result in reduced quality of service for the user.